Love and Lust
by PrincessStephanie
Summary: Jade, Kestrel, Rowan and Ash. A story of finding love and love triangles.
1. The Borrower

Fanfiction story – Lead on from Daughters of Darkness.  
  
"Can I borrow this? Thanks" Jade had just walked into Rowan's bedroom, disturbing what Rowan called 'quiet time' and taken her black see-through lace over dress to put on over her small black dress.  
  
"Do I have a choice in the matter?" "Nope" Jade said muffled, because she was buried in her sister's cupboard looking for some shoes to match. "Ok, I don't have any shoes that match with that dress but raid Kestrel's wardrobe, she might have some" Jade walked out of the room mumbling.  
  
Rowan understood every word she said and answered in a sharp tone " What kind of person borrows...d'ya know I'm not gonna even bother!" Rowan huffed and laid back down on her four-poster-bed.  
  
Her warm chestnut-brown waves outspread on the pillows and her cinnamon brown eyes fixed back to the book she was reading.  
  
The shouting coming from downstairs easily disturbed the concentration again. Rowan was sick of Kestrel and Ash fighting, and it wasn't a simple argument. Theirs starts off like that and then they attack each other.  
  
It disturbs Jade and Rowan deeply, but Jade's in her own little world but they both get over it soon.  
  
They decided not to use their powers often but that promise kept getting broken. Rowan had to use her mind powers to break them up.  
  
Jade was still looking for some shoes, you could tell when she found them because she did her jumpy, clappy, smiley dance thing. Mark finds it adorable, but he would he's as schizophrenic as she is. (A.N. If you didn't know schizophrenic means having split personalities and being mad.)  
  
She was ready and getting really excited, it was the first date after her and Mark's first year anniversary and they were also 'together for the first time' on their anniversary.  
  
They were head over heels, go weak in the knees, catch ya' breath, gaze into each others eyes, fall into each others arms, walking along hand-in- hand in love, and he really looks after her and cares for her. They were perfect together.  
  
It especially made Kestrel sick, she couldn't stand it, all the 'puppy love' she calls it. She says she'll never fall in love.  
  
And then the glass smashed. 


	2. One date, one arguement

Chapter 2 ~ 1 date, 1 argument.  
  
Jade and Rowan came out of their bedrooms and ran downstairs.  
  
Are you both ok? Jade asked mentally to Kestrel and Ash.  
  
Yes they replied and the girls continued down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
The window was completely shattered and Kestrel and Ash were brushing themselves off outside. They could only guess what had happened.  
  
They came back into the house and Rowan gave them the angriest look, they both immediately sat down. Together they were stronger than Rowan but she always had them under mental control. Jade just stood there in astonishment of how far the fight actually went this time.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Jade switched back to reality and realised it was Mark. She grabbed her bag and greeted him in. He totally ignored the whole window issue and stood amazed at Jade. She was beautiful, long white- blonde hair that she no longer hid behind, green eyes and a pale, unblemished skin. Mark was good looking aswell, he had dark hair and bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Together they were breathtaking. Rowan said a brief hi-bye thing and Jade knew it was time to leave, she nodded at Kestrel and Ash on the sofa and left. Kestrel was also beautiful in her own way, gold hair swept off of her face and bright amber eyes, she just stared at Rowan knowing any moment soon she would start yelling.  
  
And there it was.  
  
Jade and Mark walked along the hills and stopped in the middle, Mark slumped down and Jade fit right up next to him, in each others presence they never felt so safe. They stared u pat the stars and Mark pulled Jade on top of him and they kissed. Afterwards they stared into each other's eyes and held the gaze for what seemed like forever. They both loved being together. It felt so right. "I love you" Mark said. "I love you too" She softly pressed her lips against his and they sank into each other so easily. They were soulmates. Together forever. 


	3. In the morning, the day follows on

Chapter 3 In the Morning, the Day follows on.  
  
Jade and Mark had woken early to each other's presence. They slowly walk4ed back to her house, hand-in-hand. Mark was making her laugh the whole time. Everything was perfect.  
  
They arrived at the house and Mark kissed her goodbye. She walked into the house and Rowan had obviously discussed the fighting issue with Kestrel and Ash because the house was in silence.  
  
She walked straight passed the living room, but then she was called back. She stood in the archway to the living room and was faced with 3 new guys sitting next to Ash.  
  
They were introduced to her as Ryan, Alex and Tyler. They were all good looking in their own way but slightly similar. They all had dark hair but each had different features and eye colour. Ryan had sea blue eyes and high cheekbones, Alex had emerald green eyes and a strong expression. And Tyler had quite a youngish looking face, but still had a stern look about him. He looked about Jade's age with deep, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Jade found herself staring at him until Rowan snapped her out of it.  
  
"Stop staring! They're not on show!" Ash said. "Don't you start on our little sister! You imbecile of a man!" Kestrel replied.  
  
Stop it you two  
  
Ash elbowed Kes. ........NOW! Rowan mentally shouted.  
  
Apparently the guys were Ash's old friends and they wanted to get away from the dark side of the nightworld, so they came to Ash. That or they got sick of being bossed around and ran away. And now they're homeless, but whatever!  
  
Rowan went to make a cup of tea, no difference there then, seeing as she's hooked. – Living as a proper human had affected them all, but some more than others! Kestrel was moaning about something or other, well... no change there then. And Jade was prancing about like an old-fashioned girl again. She couldn't stop smiling. Well who wouldn't, if they had a gorgeous boyfriend who loved you. And life seems perfect. 


End file.
